Printing apparatuses include printheads to form images on substrate. A printing apparatus such as an ultraviolet curable printer may include a printhead to provide ultraviolet curable ink to a substrate to form an image thereon. The ultraviolet curable printer may also include a light source to cure the ultraviolet curable ink on the substrate.